Sing The Sorrow
by LilyAnna Malfoy
Summary: It's their 7th year. Hermione, Ron and Ginny board the train, but they can't find Harry. Read if you wanna know the rest! R&R!
1. Chapter first

Hey, I'm back with new ideas! Maybe many people have the same ideas, but I don't care, I'm writing it for my own good!I have some problems with spellings and the way the paragraphs are settled, because I don't know how it works!  
  
I'd like to thank my Beta-Reader, Sushi-Chan!!! Thank youu so much!!!  
  
So I got the idea last night, before sleep. Disclaimer: Not mine... WARNINGS: Will MAYBE contain slash. Ratings: R, because I don't want to put it in PG-13 for rape, violence, beatings... Pairs: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus Time: Seventh year On with the story!  
  
Ginny's thoughts: Hermione's thoughts: Draco's thoughts: # #  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Students arrived now and then on platform 9 ¾. The sound of children crying, people laughing, and others worrying could be heard. Yes, worrying. Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, hadn't heard from Harry since the beginning of the summer and they didn't see him anywhere on the platform. It was now 10:55 o'clock, time to get on the train.  
  
"Well, maybe he's already at school... at least, I hope so..." said Ron.  
  
"Of course he is! Oh, and take care of yourselves. It's your final year!" said Molly, feeling more worried than she was letting on.  
  
"Yes, don't worry, Mrs.Weasley," comforted Hermione.  
  
Everyone bid their goodbyes, before boarding the train, feeling nostalgic, since it was their last year.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny found an empty compartment and waited.  
  
Maybe Harry is just late.  
  
"They felt the train golt beneath them as it began to leave the station. This was going to be a long ride, without Harry there to talk to them.  
  
Oh no...  
  
Oh, stop worrying, Hermione, Harry isn't dead...is he?  
  
Several hours of worrying later, they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone except the first years took the carriages up to the castle and entered the Great Hall. The first years arrived shortly after them and the Sorting Ceremony began..  
  
[A/N: Well, I skipped the sorting hat song and the sorting, don't have the inspiration]  
  
After the last student had been placed into his house, and excited roar filled the hall as the new students introduced themselves to their housemates. After only a few minutes of this, Dumbledore raised his hand and the students were instantly silenced.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! This past year was an eventful one, with the death of Voldemort and his followers. This year, I am happy to announce that we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Mr. Sirius Black! The students all clapped, Ron and Hermione the loudest, as a clean shaven Sirius stood from his seat at the teacher's table, bowed, and took his seat again. Oh, and the Forbidden Forest still doesn't have a name for nothing and---"  
  
The doors of the Great Hall suddenly burst opened, revealing a bleeding Harry Potter.  
  
All eyes instantly turned to the panting boy who was holding onto the edge of the door for support.  
  
"Dumbledore.... Dursleys.... beat me..... came...... broom......." Harry was cut short as he collapsed to the floor, unconscious. A collective gasp, and even a scream or two filled the Great Hall. Hermione buried her head in Ron's shoulder. She couldn't bear to look at Harry. In an instant Dumbledore was at Harry's side. "Please, I need someone to take him to the infirmary!"  
  
Ron was just about to rush over to Harry when something, or rather someone, stopped him.  
  
"I'll go, sir!" exclaimed a flushed Draco Malfoy. he had been standing on tip-toes, trying to get a look at Harry since the boy had walked in. He had gotten a bit curious when he hadn't been able to find Harry on the train, but now he could feel his hands trembling with worry.  
  
"WHAT? You? Help Harry?" gasped Ron, finaly making his way to kneel next to Harry.  
  
"I don't see you volunteering to help him," Draco retorted as he walked over to where Dumbledor and Ron were kneeling next to Harry.  
  
"Humpf."  
  
"This is not the time to be arguing. Mr.Malfoy, take Harry to the infirmary. Afterwards, go to my office; I'll be waiting for you there."  
  
"Yes, sir." Draco lifted Harry's limp, frail body gently into his arms. He then proceeded to carry him swiftly to the infirmary. As he did so, he gazed down at the Golden Boy in his arms and let his thoughts wonder.  
  
#He's so lovely. How can those stupid muggles hate him? I would never think that Harry Potter could ever be treated like that. It's so unfair....#  
  
Draco was now standing in front of the infirmary door, but before he could enter, he heard a soft noise. He looked down and noticed that Harry's eyes were open, even if they were glazed over and half-lidded.  
  
"Malfoy?" The name was spoken just barely above a whisper and no sooner had Harry said it, he fell unconscious once again.  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
Well? What do you think??? Hope you like it!!! I know, many people had this idea, but I'm writing it for myself too! R-E-V-I-E-W-S!!! LilyAnna 


	2. Chapter second

Hi everyone! I'd like to thank my Beta-Reader, Sushi-Chan!!! Thank you so much!  
  
Firstly, thanks for your reviews! Beloved, Kagome Potter : Thank you! Evil Story Pengouin: Sure! I'll update!!! :p Lampshadesgreat: Hey, you'll have your new chapter today!!! WARNING: Slash, beatings, violence, bad words ( how do we say that?) On with the story!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Malfoy?" The name was spoken just barely above a whisper and no sooner had Harry said it, he fell unconscious once again.  
  
Draco entered the infirmary, and went straight to a bed, laying Harry down. Just as he was going to fetch Madam Pomfrey walked in, as if on cue. Followed by her came Dumbledore.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, Harry's really hurt. You've got to help him," urged Draco.  
  
"Oh my!" she gasped, seeing the bleeding boy, laying on the bed. "What happened? Was it Voldemort?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, PomPom. It was the Dursleys," said Dumbledore, looking regretful.  
  
"Dear Merlin..." She bent over Harry, using a spell to remove him of his clothes except for his boxers. "He has several bruises. Some are old, but some of them look like they were just inflicted this morning. Belts marks...cuts made with what looks like glass...and these look like burns. I really hope that I'll be able to heal him completely."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head gravely. "I certainly hope so." He turned to look at Draco who was watching Harry. "Mr. Malfoy, why don't we talk in my office?"  
  
"Yes sir, I'm coming." Draco said a silent "good-bye" to Harry and left the infirmary.  
  
He followed Dumbledore through the halls of the school and soon they were in the Headmaster's office. After Dumbledore had offered Draco and lemondrop, he directed the boy to take a seat.  
  
"So, Mr. Malfoy, you have come into your Veela inheritance, I presume?"  
  
"Er, yes, sir."  
  
"And do you know who your mate is?"  
  
"Yes sir, I'm quite sure of it."  
  
"How did you find out about her?"  
  
"Well, actually, she's a he."  
  
"It's a boy? That's certainly uncommon. How did you discover that 'he' was your mate?"  
  
"Well, Veelas determine their mates based on their aura. If he or she has the same aura as mine, then it means that they're my mate."  
  
"Then, I'm right if I assume that Mr.Potter is your mate?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Do you think you can cope with that?"  
  
"Of course, I'm not a complete idiot! Harry's my mate. If I couldn't deal with that, I'd die," said Draco, looking bored.  
  
"Yes, I know. Does Harry know about any of this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then we will have to tell him, I will arrange a meeting with Harry once he is healed.  
  
"Yes, sir." .............................................................  
  
Draco went to his room and prepared to go to bed. Now that he was Head Boy, he had his own private room. Before falling asleep, he heard a tap on his window. He opened the window, seeing that it was his father's owl.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
We received the news about Mr. Potter from Dumbledore. We're perfectly fine with your mate since he will help enlarging the Malfoy family. I would like you to keep sending news to us about how your relationship is doing. Your mother would like to meet Mr. Potter soon.  
  
Lucius Malfoy   
  
Draco closed the letter, and climbed back into bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
At the same time, Harry opened his eyes, still sore from his many bruises. ......................................................................  
  
I thought I would finish this chapter here! Hope you liked it! It's short, but anyway.. maybe I'll make longer chapter in the future! I know there are many stories of the same "type" But REMEMBER, I am writing this only for my pleasure. I know it's long before it really begins, but maybe on the fourth chapter, there will be more action, I don't know... REVIEW!!! LilyAnna Malfoy 


End file.
